User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 7 Secrets and Training
"keep moving" said Maxwell while running "im so tired" said Artist "dont stop untill we are at a safe enough distance" said Gamer "almost their" said Hunter "why do you know about this secret cave" said Fairy "i will tell you later" said Hunter "their it is i see it" said Maxwell "in here come on" our heroes ran inside a cave then hunter stepped on a rock then a light came from the rock then apart of the wall lifted revealing a secret passage "quickly in here" said Hunter. The heroes ran inside the passage just as the wall lowered itself the heroes ran through the passage and climbed down a 10 foot tall ladder when they reached the bottom they saw an old broken house "we are here we stay here for a few days while maxwell continues his scribblenaut training" said Hunter "hey bro something is familiar about this broken house" said Artist "yes it feels familiar" said Gamer "i will tell you later for now maxwell use your notebook to make some food and stuff" said Hunter "ok" said Maxwell pulling out his notebook from the collection sack "BTW i thought fairies were small not as tall as a human" said Amy "no those are pixies" said Fairy "then how did you" said Artist "you know what fairy dust is well lets just say i kinda screwed up when using it to shrink myself i shrunk myself for a while and well they said it would last about 6 months at least it finally wore off" said Fairy "smore" said Gamer "so just out of curiosity why did you fall in love with amy" said Fairy while walking towards gamer "why would you ask" said Gamer "no reason" said Fairy "well its kind off a long story you see i was running towards the lunch room with maxwell like we always do since we are friends we had gotten our lunch and sat at a table before someone else sat at it since no one lets us sit at their table sadly amy and 2 other cheerleaders had no where else to sit so we let them sit with us and then well i fell in love with her she thought it was nice of me to do her favors like passing notes to other cheerleaders and letting her borrow my lunch money then after awhile i found out i was in love with her then i was in love ever since" said Gamer "oh uh what is that maxwell oh ok see ya" said Fairy while walking fast towards maxwell "that was akward" said Maxwell "dont ask please dont" said Fairy "ok maxwell fun is over son start making stuff we need with that notebook maxwell you start with the 50 scrolls each containing a scribblenaut power" said Hunter "ok lets see Invisibility Star Flight Star Storm Increased strength decresed damage increased speed increased health. Hmm ok im starting with Star Flight" said Maxwell while looking at the scrolls "lets see 6 tents 6 backpacks 3 leg packs a living room and a Wii U with a copy of Batman Arkham City for Wii U" said Gamer "STAR FLIGHT!!!" shouted maxwell then a star appeared below maxwell then maxwell flew for 2 seconds then maxwell fell to the ground "let me see that" said Artist while taking maxwell's notebook "this that and" said Artist then and easel a paint brush and a can of paint appeared out of nowhere "ow" said Maxwell after landing on his head "hold still maxwell add red for that chicken helmet you wear yellow for that star you wear as a necklace white for those gloves green for the pants blue for the hoodie and shoes brown and then done" said Artist then showed a painting of maxwell on the ground covered in mud dirt and lint "insulted that is what you get for breaking my sculpture last month so think of this as payback although i would use something stronger this is payback for now under the cercumstances" said Artist "would you knock it off maxwell keep training and son make use of that notebook i am going in that old house" said Hunter "so what made your dad decide to take up hunting" said Fairy "well its kind of a long story well many years ago before mom died dad was a plumber back then before i continue let me just say that mom was in this bet and she kinda lost and started a relationship with dad trust me when i say dad was furious after he found out about the bet but he forgave her after a divorce leaving town raising me for 5 years and after he heard she had cancer he came back but she died before they could get back together then 2 years later he quit his job and became a hunter he did take me on some of his hunting trips when i turned 10 i admit i loved going on the trips dad always goes with 3 other local hunters later he began selling his trophies to collecters who bought them for high prices the lowest price was 100 ollars the highest was 1000 ollars the price depends on what kind of animal it is if it is common and he has several of that animal he got 100 ollars but for the rarest animal if he gets at least 1 that is an instant thousand ollars so we got a lot of money in a year and then later i became a gamer and my sis became an artist" said Gamer "wow i feel sorry for you your mom died and now your dad quit to become a hunter" said Fairy. "STAR FLIGHT!!!" shouted Maxwell then a star appeared under maxwells feet and maxwell flew for 2 seconds "OW OH COME ON" shouted Maxwell after falling "let me see that scroll" said Maxwell "i always thought fairies use wands" said Amy "im going over there" said Gamer "here is a tip real fairies dont use wands and also they are the size of a full grown woman unless they use fairy dust" said Fairy "oh thats how i get it to work ok" said Maxwell "STAR FLIGHT!!!" shouted Maxwell this time maxwell flew for more than 2 seconds he flew around the cavern "that looks like fun let me fly" said Gamer while getting onto the hoverboard and flew around the cavern "now if you will excuse me i will fly" said Fairy then fairy flew around the cavern "you kids done with your fun the Rebellion just declared war against the enemies you remember that attack on an enemy base the rebels admit they attacked the base now the enemies are expanding their forces to quell those at war against them" said Hunter after turning off an old radio "sorry sir we are just taking a break" said Maxwell "ok lets see try this one if you need a storm try this one" said Hunter while looking at a scroll "star storm huh i might want to try it out later when we are outside and surrounded by enemies" said Maxwell "try this one if you need stealth try this invisibility move" said Artist "lets see here focus your power or obtain an invisibility crystal to turn invisible there is also info about those crystals" said Maxwell. While looking at the scroll for invisibility crystal locations "invisibility crystals i heard somewhere that there are invisibility crystals in africa and alaska" said Amy "from who it has to be either an explorer or a surviving scribblenaut the info on locations of these crystals are known only by explorers or scribblenauts" said Maxwell "it was a collector who everyone calls The Collector he goes to any length for valuable he is wanted in actually here is a shorter list areas he is not wanted in the only known area he is not wanted in is nevada" said Amy. "Wow he really gets around lets see im using these ones" said Maxwell holding 5 scrolls "SHIELD" shouted Maxwell then a shield appeared around him for a second "according to this the shield only stays if you are in a dangerous area or surrounded by enemies if neither are near you and if you use the shield when you are not in danger the shield will dissapear when you are not in danger but will reappear when you are in danger" said Gamer while reading the scroll (3 hours later) "now you can survive gun shots or at least 4 you can punch a dent in a car you can run faster and jump higher" said Gamer "tell you what lets stay here for a while so i can train with out a problem" said Maxwell "im staying in here at all times" said Amy while in a tent while our heroes stay in the safe place maxwell will continue to train to be a master scribblenaut it will take some time for even Stalker to find them. Category:Blog posts